


Wino świąteczne

by Kruk_w_Cukrze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dildos, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Wbrew Grawitacji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk_w_Cukrze/pseuds/Kruk_w_Cukrze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin zamarł, słysząc głośne kroki na ganku. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że jego serce stanęło, ale sekundę później zaczęło bić w niezdrowym tempie. Chłopak wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni. Jego uścisk był nieco zbyt mocny, ale to może lepiej, bo ręce mu drżały. Stanął plecami do ściany, biorąc parę głębszych wdechów, i wpatrzył się w zegar, wskazujący dziewiątą trzydzieści. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że to najnudniejszy czas zgonu, o jakim mógł pomyśleć, ale szybko pozbierał się, słysząc otwierane z rozmachem drzwi. W następnej sekundzie odwrócił się, wskakując do holu, i mierząc bronią w intruza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wino świąteczne

**Author's Note:**

> Świąteczna miniaturka napisana na zlecenie Emilii :)  
> Przeczytaj to także na mojej głównej stronie: http://wbrew-grawitacji-po-godzinach.blogspot.com

Remus Lupin siedział przy kuchennym stole, stukając nerwowo palcem w drewniany blat. Wpatrywał się w śnieg padający spokojnie za oknem. Te święta były chyba jednymi z piękniejszych, bo śnieżyć zaczęło już tydzień wcześniej i nie przestało aż do Wigilii. Chłopak bardzo lubił zimę, mimo że jak był mały zawsze narzekał na wszechobecne ciemność i zimno. Może rzeczywiście w Hogwarcie kamienne ściany zawsze ziały chłodem, ale teraz, po przeprowadzce do rodzinnego domu Remus nie musiał już dłużej martwić się o swoje zmarznięte dłonie i nos.

Tym razem jednak czoło chłopaka było chmurne, a wzrok nieobecny. Po chwili do tiku nerwowego dłoni dołączył także ten w nodze. Wilkołak musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. W szkole, a nawet rok po jej ukończeniu, wciąż był dzieciakiem, może trochę bardziej dojrzałym, ale dalej zupełnie niepoważnym, beztroskim – w jakimś stopniu – dzieckiem. Oczywiście już wtedy głośno było o Voldemorcie i jego sprzymierzeńcach, ale zarówno on, jak i Syriusz ignorowali myśl o tym, że trwa wojna, ciesząc się sobą jak szczeniaki.

Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy Dumbledore wtajemniczył ich w istnienie Zakonu Feniksa. Obaj od razu postanowili dołączyć, pełni wigoru i dziecięcej naiwności. Teraz już żadna z tych dwóch rzeczy nie pozostała w Remusie, a chłopak przeklinał dzień, w którym zamiast myśleć o przyszłości przy boku najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu, postanowił zgrywać bohatera. Ale nie mógł przeciwstawiać się swojej naturze. Kiedyś zwykł to robić i nie wyniknęło z tego nic dobrego.

Syriusz wyjechał na jedną ze ściśle tajnych misji razem z Peterem, Lily i Jamesem parę tygodni przed świętami i Remus nie mógł zrobić nic poza zamartwianiem się. Stokroć bardziej wolałby być tam z nimi, narażać swoje życie, pilnować, by żadnej z tak ważnych – najważniejszych – dla niego osób nic się nie stało. Zamiast tego mógł jedynie siedzieć i wpatrywać się w wirujący na porywistym wietrze śnieg.

Wstał z westchnieniem i nastawił wodę na herbatę, obejmując się ramionami. Musiał się uspokoić, bo jego serce znów biło szybko, a oddech stał się płytki. Nie znosił paniki, która wkradała się do jego głowy zawsze, gdy Syriusz był poza domem. Ale ludzie wokół umierali, o czym regularnie donosił Prorok Codzienny. Remus nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co stałoby się, gdyby pewnego dnia doszła do niego wiadomość o śmierci jego Łapy, jego najukochańszego, ciepłego i troskliwego Łapy, który pomimo wielu zmartwień i szaleństwa wpisanego w krew, pozostał beztroski i kochający.

Remus zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądały święta, gdy Syriusz zwykł przyjeżdżać z nim do domu podczas ferii. Pamiętał pierwsze odwiedziny chłopaka, na trzecim roku, kiedy obaj byli przerażeni, że jego rodzice dowiedzą się, że Black nie jest jedynie jego bliskim przyjacielem. Gdy mijały lata, stawali się jednak coraz bardziej wylewni w swojej afekcji i wkrótce Remus przekonał się, że matka zawsze stała po jego stronie. W przeciwieństwie do ojca, któremu oswojenie się z wychowywaniem wilkołaka i pedała zajęło kilka bardzo cichych, pełnych pasywnej agresji lat.

Lupin złapał się za kark i uchylił powieki, zalewając wrzątkiem torebkę herbaty. Cieszył się, że udało mu się pogodzić z tatą. Dobrze rozumiał motywy mężczyzny, któremu przysporzył w życiu tyle problemów. Oczywiście Lyall nigdy nie dał synowi tego odczuć, ale Remus był pewny, że życie jego rodziców byłoby znacznie szczęśliwsze, gdyby nie mieli tak wadliwego dziecka. Chłopak potrząsnął głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej wszystkie te negatywne myśli. Nie potrzebował teraz martwić się także ojcem.

Oparł się o blat kuchenny pośladkami i zaczął mieszać w kubku z osłodzoną herbatą, nieobecny myślami. Przynajmniej nie w tym pokoju. Postarał się przywołać do siebie jakieś pozytywne wspomnienia związane ze świętami. Nagle przed oczami stanęły mu ferie z 1976 roku. To podziałało od razu i Remus nie mógł zwalczyć szerokiego uśmiechu wpełzającego mu na usta. Zasłonił je dłonią, jakby się bał, że ktoś zobaczy go głupio cieszącego się z zimowego wieczoru sprzed ponad pięciu lat.

 

_Spali wtedy w jednym pokoju. Pierwotnie Syriuszowi został przyniesiony materac z łóżka na strychu i chłopak spał na podłodze, przed posłaniem Remusa. Trzeciej nocy wyjazdu obaj zdjęli jednak drugi materac, bo niewygodnie im było razem na jednym. Pani Lupin nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Uznała, że sama będąc nastolatką, nocując u znajomych, spała w łóżku, z kim tylko udało jej się zasnąć. Zresztą, nic specjalnego nie działo się nocami w pokoju jej syna._

_Drugiego dnia świąt Lupinowie i Syriusz spotkali się z ciotką Percy oraz jej mężem i dwoma małymi córeczkami na koncercie świątecznym, odbywającym się w miasteczku. Po występach wszyscy goście zostali poczęstowani świetnym, grzanym winem._

_A wiadomo, jaka jest młodzież: kiedy tylko zwęszy coś ciepłego i względnie słodkiego, przestaje pamiętać o umiarze i dobrych manierach. Przynajmniej tak było z Remusem i Syriuszem, którzy już po trzydziestu minutach śmiali się głośno i gadali o okropnych głupotach. Pani Lupin od razu to zauważyła, więc wysłała chłopców do domu._

_– Remus, będziemy później. Idziemy jeszcze na kolację do Jane._

_Remus, lekko zaczerwieniony z błyszczącymi, wesołymi oczami, przytaknął mamie i złapał Syriusza pod ramię, wyprowadzając go z budynku. Zimne powietrze tylko na chwilę ostudziło ich zapał do śmiechu i głupich żarcików. Mimo że od ratusza do domu Lupinów było zaledwie pięć minut drogi, oni dotarli tam w kwadrans, na dodatek w przemokniętych do suchej nitki kurtkach._

_Opadli na swoje posłanie, uśmiechnięci zupełnie nierozsądnie. Remus złapał dłoń Syriusza, chichocząc cicho. Ten zwrócił na niego wzrok, wpatrując się w błyszczące, wilcze oczy równie rozbawiony. Odwrócił się na bok, widząc, że drugi chłopak robi to samo. Pocałował wciąż roześmiane remusowe usta i na chwilę zamarł w tej pozie. Wpatrzył się w twarz kochanka i przez chwilę pomyślał, że właśnie z taką właśnie miną on sam musi obserwować teraz blondynka. Obu zebrało się na amory._

_Syriusz przylgnął do ust Remusa łapczywie, wsuwając dłoń na tył jego głowy i przyciągając go do siebie. Poczuł, jak chłopak wczepia się dłońmi w jego koszulę. Wilkołak całował bardzo słodko. Kiedyś tak nie potrafił, ale Black często dawał mu okazje do ćwiczeń. Syriusz kochał jego pocałunki, zwłaszcza te od których im obu zaczynało brakować tchu._

_Remus poczuł na sobie dużą, ciepłą dłoń, która przesunęła się po jego boku na plecy. Ciemnowłosy ssał teraz jego język, bo wilczek zawsze mu mówił, że bardzo to lubi. Gorące powietrze przelewało się przez jego płuca, a normalne oddechy przestały dostarczać wystarczającej ilości tlenu. Usłyszał także głośne sapanie Syriusza. Przycisnął dłonie do jego szczęki, wydobywając z siebie cichy jęk._

_Black lubił, jak Remus to robił. Był właściwie przekonany, że reakcje jego wilczka przenigdy mu się nie znudzą. Poczuł, jak mięśnie Lupina napinają się pod jego dotykiem, pozostawiając jednak jego ciało niezwykle gibkim. Przysunął się nieco bliżej i wpił głęboko w jego wargi, nie pozostawiając maluchowi już zbyt wiele oddechu. Przesunął ręką po jego brzuchu niżej, wsuwając otwartą dłoń między jego nogi. Usłyszał, jak wilkołak zachłystuje się powietrzem i poczuł, jak zaciska dłonie na tymże ramieniu._

_– Syriusz… – udało mu się tylko wydusić, bo właściciel imienia, wyraźnie zainteresowany nową zabawką, zamknął mu usta zachłannym pocałunkiem. Przez minutę obaj wyginali się to w przód, to w tył, tocząc ze sobą małą bitwę. Black jednak od razu wiedział, że wygrana leży po jego stronie. Dowody widać było, można tak powiedzieć, jak na dłoni. Masował spokojnie krocze Remusa, nie pozwalając mu uciec od swoich pocałunków. Dłonie blondyna na zmianę zaciskały się i rozluźniały, a ich właściciel wydawał z siebie coraz bardziej rozkoszne odgłosy._

_Kiedy opór zmalał już zupełnie, a jedynie mięśnie Lupina zaciskały się i rozluźniały na zmianę, Syriusz postanowił iść o krok dalej i rozpiął spodnie chłopca, bez zbędnych ceregieli, wciskając dłoń w najbardziej intrygujące go miejsce. Bezwstydnie zaczął poruszać ręką na członku kochanka, wywołując serię głośniejszych jęków._

_Remus już nawet nie próbował się bronić, będąc całkowicie wciągniętym w nowy psikus partnera. Jego wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej nieobecny, a głos zaczynał się łamać. Syriusz pomyślał, że ten głos zmiękł jak masło i z każdym przeciągnięciem którejś z sylab rozpływał się coraz bardziej. Black lekko popchnął wilczka, by jego ciało samo opadło na plecy. Wpatrzył się w oczy chłopca i jego uroczo zaczerwienione policzki, po czym zaczął scałowywać słodycz z jego twarzy. Remus złapał go mocno za ramiona, podczas gdy syriuszowa ręka wsunęła się pod remusowy sweter, podwijając go. Ciemnowłosy wyciągnął drugą dłoń – z zawartością – z majtek chłopaka i wsunął mu kolano między uda. Lupin uniósł lekko biodra, a gdy opuścił je znowu, kręgosłup zaczął wyginać się we wszystkie strony, a nogi rozsunęły się._

_Syriusz polizał ucho kochanka i sięgnął do paczki chusteczek, leżącej parę centymetrów od materacy. Wsłuchiwał się w słodkie stękanie i patrzył na usta otwierające się i zamykające w pośpiechu. Jednocześnie starał się nad sobą zapanować. W końcu usłyszał to, o czym zdarzało mu się czasami śnić. Ucałował napięte ramię Remusa i posłał chusteczkę w kierunku kosza. Znowu przylgnął do ust kochanka._

_Wilkołak wcale nie czuł się jednak ospały, mimo oddechu, który świadczył o zaawansowanym zmęczeniu. Wbił palce w plecy Syriusza i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując zachłannie. Podkulił pod siebie nogi, czując przez materiał lekko zsuniętych spodni pulsującą wypukłość. Black tarmosił go za włosy, wyraźnie starając się zachowywać odpowiedzialnie. Właśnie kiedy Remus już zupełnie przestał tego chcieć._

_Blondynek zacisnął nogi na pasie kochanka i zaczął się nieco wiercić, wprawiając tym Syriusza w coraz bardziej popędliwy nastrój. Już wkrótce obaj wili się w żółtym świetle latarni padającym na nich zza okna, przy akompaniamencie przeciągniętych sylab i pojedynczych głosek._

_Brunet się zapomniał i Remus mu to uświadomił, kiedy ściągnął z niego koszulę. Starszy chłopak już miał coś powiedzieć, ale dosłownie w tym samym momencie wilczek wpadł na własny pomysł i przewrócił kochanka na plecy, siadając gwałtownie. Z niespotykaną siłą oparł dłoń na mostku Syriusza, przyciskając go do materaca, i pochylił się nad wypukłością w jego spodniach. Zaraz mimo urywanych sprzeciwów, Black został otoczony miękkimi ustami, za którymi tak szalał._

_Był tak zaskoczony tą sytuacją, że mimo fal przyjemności i ciepła, które rozpływały się po jego ciele, wciąż nie był pewien, czy to nie sen. Dłonie wczepił w materac, jakby chwytając się rzeczywistości i sprawdzając jej autentyczność. Do jego uszu dochodziły urocze mlaskanie i pomruki, które odebrały mu już zupełnie jasność widzenia i możliwość oddechu. Otrząśnięcie się z szoku i wyrwanie z ramion przyjemności zajęło mu dobrą chwilę. Gdy już był bliski końca ostatecznego (jak mniemał), odepchnął Remusa i, chwytając go wpół, znowu położył go na materacu. „Jego oczy płoną”, pomyśleli obaj i rzucili się na siebie, topiąc w morzu pocałunków._

_Zaczęli ściągać z siebie ubrania, rozsądek i jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, które dręczyły ich przez lata. Mieli wrażenie, że wybuchną, jeśli coś zaraz się nie stanie. Albo że wybuchną na pewno, obojętnie co się stanie. Syriusz pomyślał, że blondyn bardzo bezwstydnie rozkłada przed nim nogi i, pobudzony tą myślą, zaczął ocierać swoim członkiem o jego._

_Black wyciągnął jedną rękę za głowę wilczka, sięgając do kieszeni swojej kurtki. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej różdżkę i przywołał się do porządku na tyle, by móc użyć zaklęcia. Zaraz w jego ręce znalazł się lubrykant, który przywędrował z jego plecaka. Remus zupełnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, zbyt zaabsorbowany paletą emocji, które wstrząsały jego ciałem, gdyby nie nagłe zimno i wilgoć wślizgujące się między jego pośladki._

_Ich pocałunki nie miały końca. Wilczka bolały już usta, a mimo to wciąż było mu mało. Chciał wchłonąć partnera w siebie, stać się nim przez chwilę, bo czuł, że inaczej się nie da, że inaczej nie doświadczy już nigdy spokoju. Przesuwał dłońmi po jego plecach, ciesząc się każdym mięśniem napiętym teraz brutalnie. Poczuł jak Syriusz wbiła mu zęby w wargę niemal do krwi, ciągnąc za nią. Widział jego wzrok i wiedział, że obaj nie mają już na co czekać. Przyciągnął go jeszcze do siebie, chcąc zatkać sobie usta pocałunkiem._

_Po prostu się połączyli, niemal parując od ogarniającego ich gorąca. Remus ucieszył się, że jego jęk i kolejne, mniejsze jęczki, zostały częściowo zagłuszone ich pocałunkiem. Właściwie wcale nie bolało tak bardzo i chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przez wino, czy przez podniecenie, które tkwiło w nim ogromne, nie do zniesienia. Zaraz jednak ocknął się, razem z pierwszymi ruchami Syriusza. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i wstrzymał je, odchylając głowę w tył i wczuwając się w to dziwne zjawisko._

_Tylko że napięcie wcale nie zmalało, a rosło z każdą chwilą, i wilkołak w maratonie szaleństwa przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie robią czegoś źle. Kiedy spojrzał znowu na Blacka, ten wpatrywał się w niego z odsłoniętymi po prawej stronie kłami, ledwo go widząc przez ogarniającą go euforię i katharsis. Obaj uważali się za pięknych w tamtym momencie. Nie wstydzili się nawet jęczeć trochę głośniej, obojętni na wszystko, co ich otaczało. Topili się w pocałunkach, kąsali językami i nie było tamtego wieczora siły, żeby ich od siebie odciągnąć._

 

Remus westchnął z uśmiechem, czując, jak czerwienieją mu policzki. Wspomnienie ich pierwszego razu wydało mu się bardzo śmieszne, ale jednocześnie idealne. Po tym, jak skradali się do siebie tyle lat, po tak wielu rozmowach, w których dowiadywali się, że obaj tego chcą, ale zbyt się boją, po niezliczonej ilości niezręcznych wzwodów i mokrych snów, wreszcie odpuścili. A na drugi dzień nie żałowali ani sekundy, śmiejąc się ze swojej naiwności.

Lupin zamarł, słysząc głośne kroki na ganku. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że jego serce stanęło, ale sekundę później zaczęło bić w niezdrowym tempie. Chłopak wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni. Jego uścisk był nieco zbyt mocny, ale to może lepiej, bo ręce mu drżały. Stanął plecami do ściany, biorąc parę głębszych wdechów, i wpatrzył się w zegar, wskazujący dziewiątą trzydzieści. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że to najnudniejszy czas zgonu, o jakim mógł pomyśleć, ale szybko pozbierał się, słysząc otwierane z rozmachem drzwi. W następnej sekundzie odwrócił się, wskakując do holu, i mierząc bronią w intruza.

Nim jednak wymówił zaklęcie, różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki. Remus uśmiechnął się blado, mając nadzieję na szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. Niespodziewanie jego zamglona ze strachu wizja rozjaśniła się. Chłopak przysiadł na schodach za sobą z wrażenia.

– Dziecinko, nie wyskakuj na mnie w ten sposób. Podejrzewałem najgorsze.

Syriusz dopadł do niego, obejmując go ściśle ramionami. Do nozdrzy Remusa wdarła się słodka lawenda, a uczucie bezwzględnego bezpieczeństwa rozlało się w jego klatce piersiowej. Chwycił poły płaszcza Blacka i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

– To jednak ty.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Zabiłbym samego Voldemorta, żeby móc spędzić z tobą święta. – Syriusz jak zwykle żartował, jakby jeszcze parę chwil temu obaj nie myśleli o śmierci.

Remus poczuł dreszcz skradający się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Ubrania Syriusza były zimne i mokre, a drzwi do domu wciąż otwarte. Chłopak zadrżał. Black obejrzał się za siebie i spróbował wstać. Blondyn nie wypuścił go jednak z ramion, więc mężczyzna spróbował znowu, podnosząc się ze swoim chłopakiem wczepionym w płaszcz, i zamknął drzwi wejściowe.

– Tęskniłeś, co?

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Remus znienacka wpił się w jego wargi, wsuwając swoje palce pod gruby płaszcz i wyciągając koszulę chłopaka z jego spodni. Syriusz zaśmiał się lekko w usta kochanka, obejmując go ściślej. Nie był w domu od paru tygodni i musiał przyznać, że taka wylewność ze strony jego dziecinki zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała.

– Myślałem, że nie uda ci się wrócić na święta – przyznał Remus po chwili mlaskania w usta swojego chłopaka. – Na dodatek wydajesz się być w jednym kawałku.

– To przecież ja, jeden z lepszych czarodziejów, a na pewno najlepszy auror w świecie magicznym. Nie mów Jamesowi – dodał szybko Syriusz, uśmiechając się do roześmianego wilczka. Obaj przeszli do kuchni, a blondyn od razu wstawił wodę na kawę. Black nie pił herbaty, upierając się, że jest tak samo niezdrowa, i że może przy tych okolicznościach wybrać, co chce wprowadzać do swojego organizmu, a czego nie.

Syriusz w zamyśleniu obserwował, jak jego chłopak krząta się po kuchni. Wyczuł, że blondynek znowu się zamartwiał, ale sam był tak wykończony, że nie chciał nawet myśleć o problemach. Skupił wzrok na płynnych ruchach wilczka i znajomych czterech ścianach, czując przyjemne ciepło, płynące z kominka w salonie, przenikające jego kości. Gdy Remus postawił przed nim kubek czarnej kawy, Syriusz ściągnął płaszcz i chwycił dłoń chłopaka, przyciągając go na swoje kolana. Zobaczył na jego ustach figlarny uśmiech, który bardzo mu się spodobał.

– Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytał, upijając łyk kawy, który spłynął rozgrzewającą ścieżką wzdłuż jego przełyku.

– Zanim wszedłeś, wspominałem nasz pierwszy raz.

W odpowiedzi Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno, z trudem przełykając płyn w ustach. Pokręcił głową, całując skroń swojego partnera.

– To były czasy, co?

– Dobre czasy. – Remus wtulił się w Blacka, oddychając głęboko. – Kiedy wszystko było lepsze.

– Nie wszystko. Myślę, że nasze życie łóżkowe nabrało wigoru dopiero w siódmej klasie. Muszę przyznać, że wtedy dopiero doceniłem twój wrodzony głód wiedzy…

– Wystarczy. – Remus przyłożył palec do ust chłopaka, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się tylko i przesunął dłonią po biodrze młodszego chłopca. Upił jeszcze jeden łyk z kubka i odstawił go na stół. Pochylił się i ucałował kącik ust kochanka, przymykając oczy. Ciepło drugiego ciała przyciśniętego do jego, uspokoiło go nieco. Na misji było jak zwykle mrocznie i niebezpiecznie. Po paru tygodniach nieobecności w domu i niewidzeniu spokojnego uśmiechu Remusa, Syriusz zawsze popadał w swego rodzaju depresję, która przemieniała się szybko w szaleństwo. Tylko powrót do domku, który Lupin odziedziczył po rodzicach, sprawiał, że wszystko znowu zdawało się być na swoim miejscu.

– Remus… Kocham cię.

Te słowa od zawsze wprowadzały mętlik do głowy wilkołaka. Tym razem także. Już od trzeciego roku, kiedy Syriusz wrócił po dwuletniej nieobecności do Hogwartu, Remus dostawał palpitacji, kiedy kosmiczne oczy Blacka spotykały jego. Z latami cały entuzjazm i pobudzenie nie zniknęły, ale stały się wręcz bardziej intensywne. Serce wilczka znowu zabiło w radosnym tempie.

– Ja ciebie też, pieseczku.

– Ty znowu swoje. – Ciemnowłosy prychnął rozbawiony i chwycił obie dłonie chłopaka w swoje. – Chodźmy na kanapę. Trochę zmarzłem.

Wstali i powoli przeszli do salonu, wkrótce zatrzymując się zamiast na miękkiej sofie, na puszystym dywanie, przypalonym lekko od strony kominka. Remus nałożył na niego zaklęcie przeciwzapalne dopiero po kilku niemiłych incydentach.

Syriusz usiadł za chłopakiem, opierając się o mebel i przyciskając wilczka do swojej piersi. Wpatrzył się w ogień, a jego powieki same zaczęły opadać pod wpływem wykończenia. Remus wpatrywał się w twarz kochanka, uśmiechnięty lekko pod nosem. Głaskał też powoli pierś Blacka, widząc, jak ten przysypia. Znienacka Remus poczuł, że coś wbija się w jego kość ogonową.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem w pachnące czekoladą włosy chłopaka i przymknął oczy. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się i ucałował kanciastą szczękę swojego partnera, odwracając się do niego i stając na kolanach miedzy jego nogami. Chwycił twarz Blacka i zaczął składać na niej lekkie pocałunki. Wreszcie przylgnął do jego ust, napierając na nie zapamiętale.

Syriusz uchylił powoli powieki. Jego tęczówki były czarne jak węgiel, twarz nieprzystępna. Złapał ramiona Remusa i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, usadzając na swoich kolanach. Podwinął jego sweter i pozwolił swoim dłoniom przylgnąć do pokrytych bliznami pleców ze swego rodzaju głodem. Lawenda przywodziła pod powieki Lupina najsłodsze obrazy, upajając go dotykiem kochanka, za którym chłopak tak strasznie tęsknił. Wreszcie ogarnęły go spokój i bezpieczeństwo, o których słuch zaginął w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni.

– Remus? – Syriusz szepnął mu wprost do ucha, składając na nim pocałunek. Chłopak jęknął, zaciskając chwilę później usta i ukrywając twarz w szyi kochanka. Black nie lubił tego, że jego partner wciąż jeszcze wstydził się patrzeć mu w oczy i głośno reagować na jego pieszczoty. Obojętnie, jak często brunet chwalił go i zachęcał do wydawania z siebie wszystkich tych diabelnie uroczych dźwięków, Remus ciągle zasłaniał dłońmi twarz i przygryzał wargę do krwi, trzymając usta w ryzach.

– Tęskniłem. – Blondynek zaparł się piętami o dywan i poruszył lekko biodrami. Wkrótce powtórzył to raz, potem kolejny, w końcu świadomie stymulując erekcję splecionego z nim mężczyzny. – Martwiłem się o ciebie.

– Nic tak mnie nie nakręca, jak wizje śmierci z rąk śmierciożerców, Remus, dziękuję.

Chłopak zmieszał się, odwracając twarz i wstrzymując ruchy bioder. Syriusz wpatrywał się w czekoladowe oczy kochanka. W końcu westchnął i ułożył go na dywanie, pochylając się i umiejscawiając między jego nogami. Ucałował blade usta chłopaka i przytknął czoło do jego.

– Ale poza tym szło ci całkiem nieźle. Sam popatrz. – Ciemnowłosy chwycił dłoń wilkołaka, splatając ich palce, po czym przeniósł ją na swoje krocze. Oczywiście policzki Remusa zaróżowiły się, a usta wygięły w łagodnym uśmiechu. Mocny uścisk ręki blondyna wprawił ciało Syriusza w drżenie, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

– Tylko spróbowałbyś narzekać na moje sposoby uwodzenia – powiedział chłopak, przymykając jedno oko. Rozluźnił dłoń i rozmasował krocze drugiego mężczyzny, rozpinając jego spodnie.

– Jak dziwne by nie były, na mnie zawsze działają.

Black przymknął oczy, wczuwając się w sensację, którą powodował dotyk Remusa. Z racji tego, że nie lubił czekać biernie, gdy jego kochanek się tak dobrze bawił, dopadł do jego gładkiej szyi i ucałował wszystkie znamiona w pobliżu karku, szczęki i ucha chłopaka. Wkrótce przyssał się do zagłębienia przy obojczyku, wyciskając z wilkołaka sapnięcie.

– Syriusz, znowu to robisz. Zawsze to robisz – poprawił się blondyn, oddychając płytko. Odpowiedział mu tylko figlarny uśmiech Syriusz, kiedy ten podwijał remusowy sweter, torując sobie całuśną drogę w dół po remusowym brzuchu. Kolejne czerwone ślady na ciele Remus przypłacił małymi jękami, które zostały stłumione przez dłonie, przyciśnięte w panice do ust.

Black rozpiął już spodnie chłopca i wsunął palce za gumkę jego majtek, opuszczając je do ud. Ucałował podbrzusze blondyna i uniósł wzrok rozbawiony.

– Uwielbiam, jak się tak cieszysz na mój widok. – Sięgnął dłonią do małej szafeczki przy kanapie i zaczął macać na oślep, przetrząsając zawartość szuflady. Nagle jego palce zacisnęły się na czymś zimnym i podłużnym. Uniósł brew, spoglądając na Remusa pytająco. Ten zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej, zaciskając palce na swojej górnej wardze. Nie mogąc znieść presji bycia przyciśniętym kosmicznymi oczami partnera, odwrócił wzrok.

– Bardzo tęskniłem – przyznał w końcu, zażenowany.

Po pokoju potoczył się chichot Syriusza. Brunet wymacał pomiędzy przedmiotami drugą rzecz o podobnym rozmiarze, której szukał. Usiadł na swoich piętach, wyciskając z tuby trochę przezroczystego żelu, i ogrzał go w dłoniach, wpatrzony w wilkołaka z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– Powiedz mi, dziecinko, o czym myślałeś? – spytał, pokładając się między nogami blondyna. Zaczął składać pocałunki na jego piersi, przesuwając językiem wzdłuż bardziej wypukłych blizn i po sutkach kochanka, ssąc je, gdy stwardniały tak, jak spojrzenie wilczka. Złapał w dłoń uniesiony wzwód chłopaka i przesunął po nim parę razy, rozprowadzając lubrykant.

– _O tym, jak mnie pieprzysz_. – Remus przymknął oczy, czując jak głos wibruje mu z podniecenia. Słowa wyrwały się z niego, nim zostały przetrawione przez głowę, jednak lata, w których wilkołak bał się używać tego typu określeń w towarzystwie Syriusza dawno minęły. Zresztą, właśnie to określenie wirowało mu w głowie, kiedy zabawiał się sobą przez ostatnie parę tygodni.

– Ja też o tobie myślałem. – Black znowu sapał mu do ucha, wyraźnie nakręcony przez te kilka prawie niewinnych słówek. – O twojej rozkrzyczanej buzi, na przykład.

Dłoń Syriusza poruszała się coraz szybciej i Remus nie omieszkał tego zauważyć. Co ważniejsze, jego ciało zaczęło odpowiadać, wypychając parokrotnie biodra do przodu i wyginając kręgosłup do tego stopnia, że szyja chłopca zmuszona była dołączyć do łuku i odchylić głowę w tył. Brunet uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zsunął znów w dół ciała swojego chłopaka, zamykając usta na boku jego członka i oblizując go z każdej strony.

Syriusz wiedział, jak używać swojej głowy, ale tym razem Remusowi nie chodziło o standardowe pojęcie tego sformułowania. Jego dłonie zaciskały się na długim włosiu dywanu, a stopy przesuwały po żebrach kochanka, drżąc z wszechogarniającej przyjemności. Nim brunet wreszcie włożył erekcję wilkołaka do ust, upewnił się, że cała ociekała nie tylko winogronowym lubrykantem, ale także jego śliną.

Wreszcie spomiędzy warg Remusa uciekł jęk, którego jego pobudzona jaźń nie zdołała zatrzymać. Zachęcony tym Black, postawił sobie za punkt honoru wycisnąć z kochanka kolejne śliczne arie, więc po przyssaniu się do jego członka zsunął dłoń między pośladki chłopaka, masując napięte mięśnie wzbraniające mu wejście w ciało partnera. Syriusz przymknął oczy, rozluźniając gardło, by przytknąć usta do nasady wzwodu wilkołaka. Wolnym ramieniem przycisnął biodra chłopca do ziemi, bo dobrze pamiętał, że spuszczony ze smyczy Remus może i wydaje najbardziej słodkie odgłosy na ziemi, ale nie potrafi też panować nad wierzgającymi biodrami.

Kiedy zaczęło mu brakować oddechu, wycofał się tak, by móc swobodnie poruszać głową. Do tego czasu jego palec swobodnie penetrował już ciało wilkołaka, rozpychając go na boki. Syriusz miał ogromne ręce i blondyn przekonywał się o tym zwłaszcza w momentach takich, jak ten. Na szczęście przez lata zdążyli poznać się na tyle, by wiedzieć, jakie narzucić tempo. Poza tym ciało Remusa wydawało się tak stęsknione, że pozwalało Blackowi robić ze sobą, co tylko wpadło mu do głowy.

Intensywność pieszczot na erekcji Lupina malała, bo Syriusz skupił się bardziej na rozciąganiu chłopca, nie mogąc się już doczekać dalszej części zabawy. Wsunął w wilkołaka kolejny palec, ssąc główkę jego penisa i uśmiechając się do kochanka zadziornie. Łokciem uniósł jedną z nóg Remusa, by mieć do niego lepszy dostęp. Podniósł się w klęczki, puszczając penisa partnera i poruszył palcami w chłopcu na boki, obserwując drobne ciało, zwijające się na dywanie. Sięgnął do szuflady. Przez pokój przeszło ciche bzyczenie.

– Syriusz! – Oczy wilkołaka rozwarły się szeroko, a łopatki oderwały od dywanu. – To takie żenujące, proszę, nie!

– Czego się wstydzisz? Przecież sam to robiłeś – drażnił się z nim chłopak, przesuwając wibratorem po błyszczącym od lubrykantu udzie Remusa.

– To było co innego. – Blondyn westchnął, wbijając palce w dywan. Oddychał płytko, a jego spojrzenie wodziło za niedużym przedmiotem w dłoni Blacka. Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać chytrego uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego usta. Zbliżając powoli zabawkę do krocza kochanka, w końcu dotarł do jego wzwodu, spoczywającego na płaskim brzuchu i, nie słysząc sprzeciwów, zamknął w obu dłoniach także erekcję partnera, wydobywając z wilkołaka przeciągły jęk.

Remus znowu opadł na podłogę, przyciśnięty ciałem bruneta. Ten z uśmiechem wpił się w wargi partnera, przyjmując do ust jego głośne stękanie i gibki język. Po dołączeniu kolejnego palca do dwóch, tkwiących już w wilczku, rozczapierzając je delikatnie, zaczął trącać wibratorem wejście chłopaka. Blondyn spiął się cały, łapiąc się za włosy i zakrywając łokciami twarz.

– Gotowy?

– Syriusz, Syriusz!

Reszta dźwięków, które wydał z siebie wilkołak była tylko zbitkiem jęków i pomruków. Ciemnowłosy uznał to za potwierdzenie i wysunął z chłopaka palce, natychmiast zastępując je drgającym urządzeniem. Kręgosłup Remusa wygiął się w naprężony łuk, a z jego ust uciekł rozemocjonowany okrzyk, od którego żołądek Syriusza zacisnął się boleśnie, przypominając mężczyźnie o niedopieszczonej części ciała, która od paru ładnych minut chciała wydostać się z jego bielizny.

Brunet przesunął dwa razy po wypukłości w swoich spodniach dłonią i westchnął, pochylając się nad kwilącym z rozkoszy wilkołakiem. Chłopak znienacka złapał go mocno, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy. Po karku Syriusza przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Black ściągnął z blondyna spodnie, które ten skopał już niemal całkowicie w kostki. Remus znowu wylądował na jego kolanach, pobudzony i prawie już nieobecny przez przyjemność pompowaną w jego całe ciało. Ciemnowłosy zauważył, że jego chłopak wbił kły w kołnierzyk jego koszuli, walcząc z bezwstydnymi prośbami o więcej.

Bez zastanowienia Syriusz złapał w dłoń erekcję kochanka i doprowadził go do szczytowania paroma szybkimi ruchami, scałowując pot z jego szyi. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach Remus zamilkł, a w powietrzu zaczął unosić się jedynie jego płytki oddech. Black zajął się wibratorem, wyłączając go i rzucając niedbale na puszysty dywan. I tak wszystko było w lubrykancie, pocie, ślinie i spermie. Ciemnowłosy wrócił do całowania bladego ciała wilkołaka, skupiając się tym razem na ramionach.

– Jestem bardzo niemądry – zawyrokował, ocierając szorstkim policzkiem o pierś kochanka.

– Weź mnie.

Syriusz uniósł brwi, odsuwając twarz na tyle, by móc spojrzeć partnerowi w oczy. Remus miał przymknięte powieki, ale mężczyzna mógł dojrzeć spełnienie w jego tęczówkach. Spełnienie i słodką niemoc.

– Przecież wiem, że chcesz. No już. – Chłopak otarł swoim wrażliwym teraz na dotyk ciałem o klatkę piersiową bruneta, składając pocałunki na jego szczęce.

Black zastanawiał się nad tym całą sekundę, co i tak wydało się mu wiecznością. Ściągnął z siebie zaplamioną nasieniem koszulę i ostrożnie ułożył Remusa na dywanie, rozbierając się do naga. Rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół siebie i nagle poczuł na swoim wzwodzie śliskie ręce wilkołaka, rozprowadzające na nim zimny jeszcze lubrykant. Wziął świszczący wdech, przymykając oczy. Był cały obolały i wiedział, że pewnie nie wytrzyma długo.

Złapał nadgarstki Lupina i przycisnął je do dywanu, odwracając chłopaka na bok i podkulając jego nogi. Ułożył dłoń na pośladku Remusa i obdarował go głośnym klapsem, nim naparł na jego wejście. Rozluźnione mięśnie wciąż pozwoliły mu na swobodną penetrację, mimo że ciało blondyna zesztywniało, a odcinek ogonowy kręgosłupa wygiął się lekko.

Spojrzenie wilkołaka rozpłynęło się niemal natychmiast w uczuciu tępej rozkoszy, która bombardowała jego mózg milionem drażniących igiełek. Syriusz zawsze o niego dbał i nawet teraz pochylił się, by ucałować wrażliwie sutki Remusa. Jego dłoń czochrała popielate włosy kochanka, oddech był urywany, a ruchy bioder zdesperowane.

Ale tak, jak przewidział Black, nie trwało długo nim doszedł, pamiętając, by wyjść z ciała partnera nim to się stało. Blondyn twierdził, że nie lubi się aż tak brudzić, w co Syriusz ani trochę nie wierzył, nie mniej jednak zawsze szanował jego życzenie. Brunet chwilę siedział w klęczkach nad ślicznym, bladym ciałem swojej dzieciny, łapiąc oddech. W końcu ułożył się na miejscu obok i wpatrzył w uroczo zaczerwienioną twarz chłopca. Wilkołak uniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Przysunął się do drugiego mężczyzny i ułożył policzek na ramieniu Blacka, zamykając oczy, wykończony. Miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie zasnąć w ciągu sekund.

– Nie wierzę, że kupiłeś takie nudne dildo. Nie widziałeś tych magicznych? Chryste, z tego co wiem, to niektóre zmieniają rozmiary, teksturę, grają i śpiewają. – Głos Syriusza był senny, ale wciąż słychać było, że ciemnowłosy się uśmiecha.

– O tak, wiedziałem, że czegoś mi tutaj zabrakło. Wibratora śpiewającego kolędy. – Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, składając lekki pocałunek na bicepsie chłopaka.

– Czy to czas na prezenty? – spytał po chwili ciszy Black. Wilkołak jęknął z niechęcią, ale kiedy otworzył oczy, by odnaleźć rozdrażnionym wzrokiem twarz kochanka, jego spojrzenie napotkało na swojej drodze coś innego.

Czy jego serce wybiło właśnie pierwsze takty piątej symfonii Beethovena, czy mu się wydawało?

– Syriusz…

– Poczekałem z tym do „po stosunku”, okej? Nie możesz mi zarzucić, że próbuję tym coś osiągnąć.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz! – Remus usiadł, podtrzymując się na drżących z emocji i zmęczenia ramionach. Wbił spojrzenie w przystojną twarz Syriusza, który zdawał się nieustraszony, a wręcz zadowolony.

Mężczyzna powoli się podniósł się, chwytając pudełeczko na swojej piersi, i przysunął się do wilkołaka, otwierając je.

– Wiem, co powiesz, ale nie chcę z tobą być przez wojnę i dlatego, że nie wiem, co stanie się z nami jutro. Nie chcę też związać się z tobą przez wzgląd na moją rodzinę ani na to, że cały czas ciężko mi przekonać cię o szczerości moich uczuć. Chcę za ciebie wyjść, bo cię kocham, dławiącą i nieznośną miłością, i jedyne czego chciałem, od kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, było sprawienie, że będziesz szczęśliwy.

Syriusz odchrząknął, widząc bladość w spojrzeniu blondyna. Nim zabrakło mu odwagi, dodał jeszcze:

– Tak więc, Remusie Johnie Lupinie, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?


End file.
